


The dragon has three heads

by FlowerofAlganon23



Series: The dragon has three heads series [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, game of thrones
Genre: AU- Rhaegar Won, Dragon Eggs, F/M, Queen Lyanna, R Plus L Equals J
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerofAlganon23/pseuds/FlowerofAlganon23
Summary: Prince Jaehaerys had never thought he would have a dragon egg of his own. Times are about to change.
Relationships: Jon Snow & Rhaenys Targaryen, Jon Snow & the rest of his Targ kin
Series: The dragon has three heads series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882633
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	The dragon has three heads

**Prince Jaehaerys**

He could barely contain his excitement, as he watched the golden-haired men kneeling before his King.

He looked far-traveled, with colorful robes of all sizes and shapes, but not fitting for the court of a king.

His name was Gerion Lannister and beside him was a familiar face he hadn’t seen since his uncle’s wedding to Cersei Lannister. It was Lord Tyrion Lannister.

He was not very pleasant to look upon but had been the most interesting person at the wedding. He had not only regaled them with his adventures in Casterly Rock but had also vomited on Cersei Lannister’s wedding gown.

Everyone, even his father had been amused, but ever since that day they had seen not a single glimpse of Lord Tywin's youngest son. They had all wondered what had happened to him.

Now, Jaehaerys had his answer. Lord Tyrion had gone off to travel with his uncle Gerion only to return with boxes filled with all kinds of wondrous gifts.

One of these gifts was a sealed box made of blackwood that was presented to his father.

"I found what you have been hoping for in far-away Asshai, your grace,“ Lord Gerion explained and lowered his head in reverence. "Three dragon eggs. It took much haggling for me to get them. There was a magister from Pentos who wanted them, but in the end, we managed to convince them with certain promises.“

"Promises,“ Aegon said skeptically. He was a little taller than Jaeherys and had the silver hair and the purple eyes of their ancestors. He was also a year older than Jaehaerys and loved to remind him of that fact. "What kind of promises did you make on behalf of your king?“

"Nothing too terrible,“ Lord Tyrion added slyly. "We promised some tax cuts for ships from Asshai wishing to trade in the Seven Kingdoms. Nothing more than that.“

„An acceptable promise,“ his father said, his purple eyes fixed on the wooden box that had been opened by Lord Tyrion with a golden key. "But I am more interested in your gift. Come closer, my lords. The children wish to see the eggs.“

It were not just the children who were desperate to get a glimpse at the gift. There was also his Lady Mother, who had joined them with his sister Princess Visenya, a little girl of seven namedays and his brother Prince Daeron, a boy of three namedays. Both had silver-hair and purple-eyes, but they were still his siblings. Even his oldest sister, Princess Rhaenys was eying the eggs with great curiosity while his uncle Prince Viserys frowned. He had never been a happy fellow, but his marriage to Cersei Lannister had only increased his bitterness towards his family.

Jaehaerys hardly knew him, but his aunt Daenerys had often suffered his bouts of anger. Once he had told her to the face that she had killed their mother in childbed, which in turn had prompted his father to sent his uncle to the Citadel for two long years. Eventually, Viserys had returned, but nothing had improved.

He was still cold and bitter, even as his lilac eyes beheld these three wonderous eggs.

One was crimson blood. One was pale like snow and the third one was black as the night. Jaehaerys felt the sudden urge to touch them and by his brother’s squirming, he could tell that he was just as excited to touch them.

"May we touch them, father?“ Aegon asked politely.

His father gave an approving nod, his silver hair spilling into his face, as he picked the first egg from the box.

It was the black one, which he promptly handed to Aegon.

Aegon beamed when he touched the smooth surface and held the egg to his ear.

"It feels so warm.“

Rhaenys shook her head with laughter, her short black hair bouncing around her round face.

"Give it to me,“ she asked, but Aegon wouldn’t let go of the egg until their father told him otherwise.

"Let your sister have a look at it.“

Rhaenys smiled and touched the egg. She frowned.

"You are a liar, Egg. The egg is cold as stone.“

"I am no liar,“ Aegon insisted. „It is warm.“

Jaehaerys ignored their bickering and picked up the red one. He didn’t know why, but it felt as if it had been calling to him. And when he touched it, his suspicions had been confirmed. The egg felt hot like a brazier and there was something inside there. It was pulsing and pounding with a steady rhythm. Almost like a heartbeat.

"This one is also warm,“ Jaehaerys replied and offered it to Aegon. „Touch it.“

Aegon touched it, but by the frown on his face, he deduced that something was wrong.

„It's cold.“

"This one is warm as well,“ Daenerys added suddenly and clutched the silver egg to her chest. „Is this some kind of trick?“

"I can’t feel the heat either,“ his lady mother added in confusion after she had touched Jaehaerys’ red egg. "What do you think, Rhaegar?“

His father touched each egg. Suddenly, there was a deep sadness in his purple eyes.

"It seems the eggs have made their choice,“ he said and smiled first at Aegon and then at Daenerys. At last, he turned to look at Jaehaerys. "When I was a little boy, my grandfather Jaehaerys believed that I was the promised prince that would bring back eternal spring. For a long time, I believed it as well, but one day I visited Oldtown and I discovered old texts that pointed different person. It was an old prophecy dating back to no other than Aegon the Conqueror. It says that King Aegon decided to unite Westeros after hearing about an ancient threat. This prophecy spoke of three dragons reborn in fire and blood that would banish away the darkness once more.“

Jaehaerys had listened with fascination, though he did not really understand what this would mean for their future.

All that mattered was that this dragon egg would be his.

"You shouldn’t confuse the mind of these children with your prophecies, brother,“ his Uncle Viserys snorted and eyed Jaehaerys with disgust. "These eggs will never hatch. Certainly, not for half-breeds like these two.“

 _With these two_ , he meant Aegon and Jaehaerys, but his father paid his uncle Viserys no attention.

"The eggs have made their choice,“ his father insisted and smiled at Lord Gerion and Lord Tyrion Lannister. "You have done us a great favor, my lords. You shall be handsomely rewarded. Come to me on the morrow and we shall speak of your reward.“

Jaehaerys had long forgotten about the world around him and spent all day caring for his egg. He wondered when it would hatch? Would it help if he sat upon it? No, that sounded silly! Surely, there was another way.

Daenerys was much the same and Aegon was already making up names for the dragons in company of Visenya.

Only Rhaenys seemed to show no happiness about the eggs.

She hadn’t even tasted her favorite dish for supper.

"Are you sad?“ Jaehaerys asked her when he found her seated on the windowsill, watching the city through the painted window. Her fat cat Balerion lay sprawled beside her naked feet. He was purring softly when Jaehaerys touched his head. He was getting old, but in his youth, he had been the terror of the Red Keep. "That the eggs did not choose you?“

Rhaenys‘ face darkened. She was a pretty girl or at least that is what everyone said, but she also liked dressing up like a boy. Her favorite garb were wide breeches in Dornish fashion and colorful tunics fastened with leather belts. Her hair was even shorter than Jaehaerys', the only ladylike thing about her the golden rings in her ears. Today, she wore a gown, but only because she had spent time at court.

"I don’t need a bloody egg. They are not going to hatch anyway.“

"They will hatch,“ Jaehaerys replied stubbornly. „And I know you are lying. You are always frowning like that if you are lying. You wanted Egg’s egg, didn’t you?“

Rhaenys‘ frown darkened even more. „You are annoying, but you are right. I wanted the egg, but don’t tell our brother.“

"I won’t,“ he promised and sat down beside her. "Mayhaps there will be more eggs in the future if the dragons hatch. Then, I will give you one of mine.“

Laughter spilled from her lips, as she leaned forward to ruffle her hand through his hair.

"You are silly. Let’s be honest. I will have no need of a dragon egg. I will soon be wed and I doubt father would want a dragon in the hands of House Baratheon. You on the other hand…you will need a dragon once you are going to Dorne.“

Jaeherys tried to hide his fear. He was a prince and he was not supposed to be afraid.

"I am the blood of the dragon. I am not afraid of your mother’s family. Not with Ser Arthur at my side.“

Rhaenys said nothing in return.

...


End file.
